totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Look What I've Become
Remember to incorporate Total Drama somehow. Anyway, thanks for making this and all. I really appreciate that one of my characters has inspired you so much. It's a promising start, I'm just afraid of how dark the story might get. XD Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 14:51, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Haha, it doesnt get too dark! The next chapter is relatively dark..but during the end its mainly action! The next chapter something unexpected happen and an old contestant shows up! I've finished the second chapter already (I was quite impressed with my punny title "Saving Private Bryan" lol) but im going to post it tomorrow, cause I feel like it. After the next chapter I dont have alot planned so the story could get darker or lighter who knows -- Comistrip2000 [[User talk:Comicstrip2000|'talk']]|[[User:Comicstrip2000|'page']] 16:45, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I liked the chapter, alot. His grandma was way different than what I imagine though, as she's about the only one who loves him, and was willing to take him in, and even supported his heroics. I don't think she'd taunt him, that would be more likely from his mom or dad. Ahem. Otherwise, I really liked the chapter, though (poor Granny). I thought it was going to turn into something like Carrie. Haha, I hope that doesn't happen. The title is good, though that's actually kind of what I was going to call the chapter where they find TPG (except it was going to involve TPG's name somehow). I can't wait to see what happens next. I wasn't expecting Elli, honestly. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 20:48, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I wasnt originally going to write Elli into the story like that! Originally Bryan would run away from home and would get shot by a tranq and end up...where he does next chapter...and then he meets Elli there, but Bryan wouldnt run away from what he did unless someone told him too so I had to get someone he knew a trusted in there...Cheryl just turned out to be a perfect fit for Elli's power! As I said earlier the grandma's personality had to change otherwise Bryan wouldnt get angry at her in early thoughts I was going to have him lash out at her after the pictures on his locked saying "that if you didnt make that stupid suit I wouldnt have been bullied" and then she wouldve get smashed across the wall. You couldve called it saving Private Gentleman? lol, the movie title was just perfect the chapter is about Elli saving Bryan so yeah...thanx for commenting -- Comistrip2000 [[User talk:Comicstrip2000|'talk']]|[[User:Comicstrip2000|'page']] 22:08, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I actually like your other idea better about getting angry about the costume, but t is your story. XD I don't have to worry about her, anymore. As long as you don't go killing more of my characters. XD Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 23:12, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Lol, no more deaths after this planned! I think they're all safe -- Comistrip2000 [[User talk:Comicstrip2000|'talk']]|[[User:Comicstrip2000|'page']] 02:12, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Wow. That was unexpected ending. XD Nice chapter. The punctuation was slightly off, though. I'm not sure how I feel about the mind reading powers, though. I was, like, why did Elli know he was seven rooms away? Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 22:18, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Lol I suck at punctuation! I don't even think spellcheck could help me enough to make it proper haha! Yeah Bryan has more than just mindreading powers! Elli....err, is good at counting and miraculously knew where Bryan was. It just helped with the story okay?!! lol. Anyways next chapter the girl in the tube/tank will be revealed and another original TDI character will show up so yeah... -- Comistrip2000 [[User talk:Comicstrip2000|'talk']]|[[User:Comicstrip2000|'page']] 22:26, January 23, 2011 (UTC)